Pokemon Island college
by dvast
Summary: Ash goes to Pokemon island college to become a pokemon master. But he doesn t learn only about pokemon. Pearlshipping.
1. 01 first day

**This is one of my first fanfics. As a warning I am not English but dutch. So sometime it may be at bit hard to understand.**

'' speak''

_thought_

**pokemon speaking**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For some people nothing is more exiting then a new school. And sometime it is so exiting that they cant sleep at night. But you have to sleep sometime.

´´Yo kid, wake up! We arrived´´

''Just five more minutes.''

**''Pipipi Pikachu''**

''Not you two Pikachu.''

'' Kid, this boat is going straight back in five minutes.''

''Boat?''

Suddenly it awakens from its slumber. Dashing over the deck. With its trusty Pikachu on his shoulder, he managed to get from the boat just in time.

''Good luck on your first day, Kid''

''Thanks, and don't call me kid. Call me Ash''

There he stood, proudly looking to his new school. Ash was new one of the many new students on the Pokémon island college. He was fourteen year old, had raven black hair, auburn eyes and a permanent tan. He wears blue jeans a black and white shirt with a yellow stripe. On top of his head lays a black and red hat with a green pokeball symbol. The most noticeable thing was his best friend, a yellow mouse with red cheeks called Pikachu.

'' Pokemon island college, finally''

'' All freshman gather here!''

Ash walked towards the group of freshman to see why the where called. '' Hey Pikachu'' Ash whispered to his friend '' its professor Oak. I heard rumors about the professor taking over the principle position, but I thought that he stayed a researcher in Pallet.''

''Alright if you follow me to the stadium.''

The professor was a man in his fiftys, wears a lab coat with a red shirt. He is one f the best known experts on Pokémon. But as he saw every kid around him whisper about the professor. He didnt care. His best friend Pikachu was a present from the professor.

'' Hey, Ash ''

Ash turned around to see who called him. It was a girl with red hair with one ponytail and blue eyes. it was his old childhood friend misty.

''Hey Misty''

Misty was a water type trainer from the Cerulean Gym. She wears shorts and a yellow shirt.

'' Ash, can you stick with me today?''

''Why are you scared?''

''Well, it is a pretty big school and I dont want to get lost''

'' Alright you can tag along''

''Thanks Ash''

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

''Wow, look at that Pikachu''

**Pikaa**

Ash saw the stadium and it was huge. There was enough room for 5000 people dived in four blocks. In the middle of the a enormous battle field. In the middle of the battlefield stood professor Oak, a woman with long pink hair and a young blond woman who was entirely dressed in black.

'' Misty, isnt that Cynthia the champion of Sinnoh.''

'' I believe it is, There was rumor that the school wanted new staff members and that they asked for people in high places.''

All the freshman where amazed that The Cynthia was a staff member. But professor Oak stepped to the middle and started a speech.

''Okay freshman lets take our seat. People from Kanto to block A, Johto B, Hoenn C and people from Sinnoh to block D.''

Freshman where quickly trying to go to the right block, as everyone wanted to know what Cynthia was doing here. After a few minutes very freshman was sitting on the right place looking at the prof and Cynthia.

After a small speech about the rules, the dorms and every small, boring little fact you can think off. Ash decided to take a little nap before the interesting part came, The introduction of Cynthia.

'' And now I want to present some Teachers. First, for the coordinator department Soledad. She is the winner of the last Grand Festival in Kanto.'' Several girls grasped for air as they saw that a Grand Coordinator was going to be there teacher.

But almost everyone screamed when the heard that The Cynthia was going to teach the battle department. Especially those in Block D, who are from Sinnoh.''

''Now everybody calm down'' Professor Oak said trying to get to the final bit of the introduction. '' Here are the final rules that we wanted to say again. First make sure you get your parents permission when there is a school trip, and remember there will be a lot of school trips.'''

''Cool, lots of school trips'' Ash whispered to Misty.

''Yeah maybe we even go to a foreign region''

'' I sure hope so''

'' Alright calm down now. Second, Pokémon battles may only be played on battle fields. On the island there are 12 battlefields so it shouldnt be a problem. When a battle takes place not on a field, both trainers will be punished. And last and most important are the team registration. You must have three Pokémon on you, No more, no less. When wanting to change you have to registered this. Registrations must be done end of the week.

Ash was clearly upset by the lastrule_'' Oh crap, I only have Pikachu. What should I do, I cant catch Pokémon on the island, Im screwed''_

''Alright children we come to the last part of the introduction before you can go to your rooms. Lets get two trainers to battle each other, How about you there in Block D with the purple hair, what's your name.''

''My name is Paul''

Ash looked at the young trainer. _He is kind of intimidating, with his blue jacket and black pants. I think he is a bit older than me looking at him._

Oak was searching the other blocks, spotting for a second trainer. First block C, then B and finally the block where Ash and Misty sat. Block A

''And a Ash why don't you come down.''

_O no, I have to battle that guy, why do I have to know professor Oak personal''_

''It cant be helped'' Ash sighed as he was walking towards the battlefield with its head hanging down feeling that he would embarrass himself in front of a lot of freshman.''

Paul gave a quick look at Ash before he sighed.

'' Is there something Paul'' The professor asked trying to sound nice.

''Yeah'' Paul shouted ''Why do I have to face such a weakling''

Ash became red with anger in just a second.

'' What, you havent see me battle and you just say that I am weak.''

'' That is what I say, I mean you even havent evolved your Pikachu yet.''

Angry **Pika pika chu**

''Because Pikachu dont want to evolve, he is strong enough as he is now.''

'' Why dont we see about that, Go Weavile.''

**Weavile**

Most of the audience gasped at the fact that a freshman has a Weavile. It was quite a rare Pokémon.

**Weavile**

**Pika Pi Chu**

The Sharp claw Pokémon was clearly taunting Pikachu. And Pikachu felt for it. He jumped of ash shoulder to fight the black Pokémon with his red feather crown.

''Alright it is decided'' professor Oak shouted. '' It will be a one on one battle between Pikachu and Weavile. Trainers ready, begin''

''Weavile Feint attack''

''Pikachu counter with iron tail''

Both Pokémon started rushing towards each other, Weavile using his superior speed managed to hit Pikachu before he could hit Weavile with iron tail.

''Pikachu are you alright?''

nodded **Pika**

'' Alright get your distance and use thunderbolt.''

''Weavile dodge''

And Weavile dodged it with ease.

'' Use blizzard''

**Weaavileeeeee**e

The blizzard trapped Pikachu. Ash had to think quick, but was distracted by the crowd watching them battle. He could hear them say ''That trainer doesnt stand a change'' ''Why is such a weak trainer here'' '' The speed of how he is defeated is abnormal.''

''_Speed''_ Ash thought '' _if Pikachu went faster then I could win. So I have to raise Pikachus speed or lower that of Weavile. But he is still trapped in that blizzard. I have to out power it ''_

''Pikachu use thunderbolt full power.''

**Pikachuuuuuuu**

With full power Pikachu ended the blizzard with a might shock. Some in the audience gasped at the raw power of the little mouse.

''Weavile get out of there''

''Pikachu now use thunder wave''

''Weavile dodge it''

But is wad to late, the thunder wave had hit Weavile. He seemed fine.

'' See Ash, your attack was useless. Weavile lets finish this with Night slash''

''Pikachu Iron tail''

''Not again''

But this time it wasnt how Paul expected it how it would be. This time Pikachu had a full hit with his super effective iron tail.

''How, how was Pikachu faster then my Weavile.''

'' I didnt use thunderbolt but thunder wave, with means that your Weavile is paralyzed and only half as fast.''

'' No''

''Yes and I agree, lets finish this. Pikachu Volt tackle and dont hold back.

After Pikachu heard its commend it began storming at Weavile with a yellow aura of electricity.

**Pikapikapikapika pikapikapikapika pikapikapikachu**

It was a full hit and an KO.

''And the winner is'' Professor Oak shouted '' Ash Ketchum''

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After his first victory at school as was walking at his dorm and his room. Even if he won from Paul, he still was said. _''I have to get two Pokémon at the end of the week, maybe I can ask mom if she could send me two Pokémon''_

THUD

'' aww I me sorry, I didnt look where I went.''

''no its my fault, I shouldn't run.''

''Its oke'' Ash said before he saw who he bumped into. _''O my god, She is cute''_

Ash bumped into a girl. The girl had long blue hair and deep blue eyes. She wears a black and under that a white sleeveless shirt. She seemed to like pink as she wears a pink miniskirt and pink boots. And on top of that magnificent blue hair she wears a white beanie cap with a pokeball symbol.

''He your Ash'' she shouted '' I saw your battle against Paul, I am so glad that someone beat him, he is such an arrogant jerk''

'' So you know Paul''

'' Yeah he is from Sinnoh just like me.

'' Here let me help you'' As Ash quickly stood up and offered his hand, something she gladly accepted.

'' Uhh you can let go of my hand now.'' She says trying to get her hand back from Ash.

''O sorry'' Ash released her hand as soon he realized ''_Why didnt I realize that I was holding her hand, maybe its because I was to busy staring at those beautiful eyes and that cute smile and – wait what am I thinking , Shit it feels like Im blushing. Wait I am Blushing, I have to hide it._

'' Do you feel alright, you look kind of hot''

'' What?'' Ash yelled surprised.

'' That you look like your warm, maybe you should lye down. O, I have to go, See you later.''

As the blue haired girl was running away, probably to the girls dorm, Ash realized something.

'' Wait! I don't your name!''

Luckily, she heard and answers

'' I am Dawn Berlitz, but I really have to go now, Bye''

'' _Dawn is so cute, and she is so polite. She is probably a real good trainer.''_

With his mind on the girl he just met, he walked in the boys dorm thinking about his first day at school.

**The battle didnt really work out as i planned. Please review.**


	2. 02 first day II

**Chapter two is here. And fft500, Your wright, are two fics do look like each other but I wrote this one a little while ago, but I will try to watch at this.**

´´ Room 16, room 16, Hey Pikachu do you see room 16´´

**pika** pointing at door 16

''He thanks buddy''

Ash Ketchum, new student on Pokémon island college was looking for his room. Even if he has only been here for two hours, he already had quite a day. First he had a battle with Paul, which Ash won. And after that he bumped into Dawn Berlitz, one of the cutest girls he ever laid eyes on.

But his day isnt done yet. First he is going to meet his two roommates and then they are going to the cafeteria.

On Pokémon island college rooms are shared between three people in one of the two dorms. The east dorm is the boys dorm and the west dorm is the girls dorm. In the north is another dome, the teacher dorm, which lays next to the harbor. Between the tree dorms are all the classrooms, battlefields, contest stages, cafeteria and a mall. The south of the island, by far the biggest part, is the nature area where Pokémon can walk free and can be trained.

'' Well, here it is'' Ash swallowed and knocked on the door. '' Anyone here''

The truth is that he was quite nervous to meet his roommates. What if he and Paul shared a room. That would be Freaking horrible.

''_Please no Paul, Please no Paul'' _Ash thought.

''Come in'' a unfamiliar voice shouted.

Ash turned the knob and walked in his room. It was a pretty big, white room. It had one bunk bed in the north west corner and one normal bed in the north east corner both facing the side of the door. In the south east corner was a desk with a computer/Videophone. In the west south corner was the door to the room and on the other wall of the corner a door to the toilet and shower. There where a few other things, one closet and one dresser clothes, a table and a few cabinets for little supplies.

'' Ah, you must be Ash''

'' Yeah'' Ash replied quickly looking trough the room who it was. He saw a man, Maybe a year older then him. He has spiky brown hair and a really high tan. Notable where his eyes which seemed closed.

'' Im Brock, nice to meet you'''

''Nice to meet you to'' Ash said nervous while shaking his hand. ''_seems like a nice guy to me''_

'' And I am Ritchie.''

Ash quickly looked around and saw his other roommate. This was a boy, about the same age and height as Ash. Just like Ash he wears a cap, only this one is blue with a yellow stripe which covered his brown hair. The rest of his clothes are a blue greenish with white shirt.

''He aren't you the one who had the opening battle.'' Ritchie shouted.

Ash sighed and said yes. _Is everyone going to recognize me from my battle? First Dawn. Dawn wonder what she is doing now. With her cute smile and those beautiful blue eyes and that body. Wow, Ash there are people here._

**Pikaa?**

''He why isnt your Pikachu in his ball'' Brock asked.

'' He doesnt like his ball, so I keep him on my shoulder. You dont mind, do you.''

''No'' Ritchie says loud. '' Wait a minute.'' Ritchie took out from his belt a little red and white ball. Ash recognized this as a Pokeball. ''Go Sparky'' . Suddenly a Pikachu came out.

**pika**

**pipika**

**pipikachu**

'' Our Pikachu seems to like each other'' Ritchie commented as the two Pikachu started playing.

'' Yeah, What other Pokémon do you have''

''Well I have Cruise my Larvitar and Zippo my Charmander.''

''And you Brock?''

''I have a Onix, a Marshtomp, a Croagunk and a Forrtress.''

''Wait, you have four Pokémon'' Ritchie said surprised

''Yeah, this is my second year and for each year you stay at school, you can have one extra Pokémon. But Ash which Pokémon have you.''

''Well, I only have Pikachu''

''What'' Brock yelled '' If you dont have three Pokémon at the end of the week , you be expelled from school.''

'' Dont worry'' Ash said calm but still shocked '' Ill get those two at the end of the week. But I want to unpack. Which bed is mine''

'' Bottom bed, right below me'' Ritchie says.

As Ash unpacked all of his clothes and put them in the closet (which he shares with Ritchie) he was thinking about the situation. ''_They look like nice people, I am sure we be friends. I wonder how Misty is doing, if she becomes friends with her roommates. And If Dawn is doing well.''_

**_

* * *

_**

''_He is so cute'' _Dawn thought acting as a little girl. _'' He seems so rough, but still so caring as he helped me standing up. And he is handsome with those auburn eyes and that tan. But he probably has a girlfriend. I sure hope not. Here it is, room 43_''

As walked into the room she saw no one and claimed the best bed. There where three beds all against one wall and every one had one dresser. _This little dresser isnt enough for all my clothes.''_ Dawn thought. But it was almost like every other room. A desk with computer, a table and the shower and toilet.

As Dawn was softly singing a song, both of her roommates walked in.

'' Seems like the best bed is already take'' the red-haired girl said.

''Yeah, Sorry'' Dawn replied

''Dont worry about it, I mean you where here first. '' The brunette days.

''Thanks, bye the way Im Dawn''

''Im May'' The girl replied. She had brown hair and sapphire eyes. She wears cycling shorts and a red blouse. The most notable piece of clothing was her red bandana.

'' And Im Misty''

The girls where on a good start to become great friends. As they went unpacking they talked about Pokémon, school and every girly subject you van think off. But when Misty left the room for a while, the subject of Ash and Paul battle came up.

''So what did you think of the opening battle?'' May asked

'' It was amazing.'' Dawn said '' Im so glad Paul lose to Ash''

''Why?'' May asked taunting '' Do you think that Ash is cute?''

''No, not like that'' Dawn replies with a slight blush '' Its just that Paul is a real jerk''

May decided to let it rest, until she saw the blush on Dawns face even if she is trying to hide it. May who is always interested in love couldnt resist to push further on the subject.

''But you didnt say that you dont think Ash is cute'' May ask

Dawn was clearly embarrassed '' _Why does she push so hard, I dont think Ash is cute, what am I saying I think that Ash is super cute, But I cant let May know. What to say, what to say, Ah''_

'' Don't you think that Ash is cute?''

Dawn thought that see was off the hook and that she would leave the subject alone. But May didnt mind to answer the question.

'' I think he is cute, he has a rough look but you can also see that he is kind. But do you think he is cute?''

Dawn was shocked _'' She just said that Ash was cute, with so little trouble, Im screwed. I dont want her to know that I find Ash cute.''_

''I-I- I think''

''Im back''

Before she could complete her sentence Misty walked in. _''Thank you Misty'' _Dawn thought. The girls chatted over a few little things but not about Ash. After a few minutes talking to each other, the phone rang''

''Ill get it'' Misty shouted

As May and Dawn where still talking Misty picked up the horn and turned on the screen where see saw the face of her old childhood friend.

'' Hey Ash''

''Hey Misty, so how are you?''

''Im good, My roommates are really nice. How about you?''

''Mine are good to, so I wondered if you like to meet them in the cafeteria while having dinner?''

''Sure, should I drag my roommates too?''

''Why not, Lets meet there in fifteen minutes''

''Fine by me''

'' See you then''

'' Bye''

As Misty turned around she found her roommates still talking about fashion, oblivious about what see talked about. When they noticed that Misty was done they started questioning her.

'' Who was it?'' Dawn asked.

'' A friend of my who was asking to meet him at the cafeteria'' Misty answered

''Well Im pretty hungry, so I come with you'' May said

'' Okay, Dawn your coming to?''

'' Sure.''

* * *

After a quick walk to the cafeteria , They where astonished bye the size.

''Its huge'' Dawn said

'' Its even bigger than the dinning room in Harry Potter'' Misty replied.

''How do we ever find your friend in here? The blue haired asked.

'' We just have to look. But first lets get something to eat, Im starving.'' May asked

After getting something to eat (they all chose Pizza). They went looking for Ash. After several walks trough the cafeteria, Misty finally spotted Ash sitting at a table with two other boys (who where eating pizza).

'' Hey Ash, was hard to find you.''

''Finally Misty, Take a seat''

''Thanks, Well this is May.''

'' Nice to meet you ASH!'' May speaking out loud making sure that Dawn heard his name.

''Ash, where I dont see Ash'' Dawn said dumb facing the wrong way.

May had a tough time holding her laugh in but decided to help her. She lays her hand on the beanie cap of Dawn a turned it the Wright way. '' Here he is''

'' Ash!'' Dawn screamed surprised.

After Ash realized that the girl that he finds cute, is his best friend roommate he had a silent panic attack. _´´Why does Dawn have to be Mistys roommate. Oké calm down Ash try to play it cool.''_

'' Hi Dawn, how have you been?'' Ash says nervous while trying to not look at Dawn.

'''_Ketchum, take it easy. Try to look at anything else but Dawn. Try to look at umm May. Yeah May. She must be as old as Dawn. She is pretty, But not as pretty as Dawn. NO dont think of Dawn or else you blush like hell. Look at the difference between May and Dawn. Well uh… May has bigger breasts and umm. Shit, Dawn outclass May at almost any point. Come on, try to make conversation._

But Misty was beat Ash in trying to make a talk.

''You two know each other?'' Misty said surprised

''Yeah we bumped into each other'' Ash said trying to look cool ''O yeah, This is Ritchie and this is Brock.''

'' Nice to meet you'' Ritchie said polite

Misty couldnt help to feel hypnotized by Ritchie. Looking straight into his eyes.'' _Wow, he looks just like Ash. But I do feel different while with him then with Ash.'' _When she realized that she had a small blush , she quickly turned her face to her roommates.

''Why dont you two sit down?'' Misty asked her two friends.

'' Sure'' May quickly took the place next to Misty, forcing Dawn to sit next to Ash.

''_Lets do some matchmaking'' _May thought.

Dawn nervously sat down next to Ash. _'' No, next to Ash, I am going to embarrass myself.''_

Luckily for Dawn, every went well. They talked about their first day and Brock was being helpful by saying what they could expect this year. Everything went without trouble. Except for May, who tried to get Ash and Dawn together, even if only Dawn noticed this.

'' And in what classes are you in Brock.'' Misty asked.

'' Breeding, referee and the normal package'' Brock answered.

'' So, you two are coordinators then'' Ash said to May and Dawn. '' To bad''

''Why is that?'' Dawn asked

''I would like to battle you sometime, and I thought it would be a good time during classes.''

Dawn couldnt believe it. Ash wanted to battle her. She felt that she had a extremely red color on her face. Having a hard time breathing, she decided to flee. ''Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom.''

''I have to go to my room.'' Ash said '' I should call my mom''

Brock and Ritchie joined Ash on there way to there room. Leaving May and Misty together.

'' Looks like Dawn has a crush on Ash'' May quickly said.

'' Really'' Misty asked dumb.

'' Yeah isnt it obvious.''

''I didnt notice, Ssst here she comes.''

Dawn quickly noticed that Ash left.

''Where is Ash?'' The blue haired girl asked while looking to find Ash.

'' They went back to there room.'' Misty answered. " And I think we should to.''

After every one went back to their room, they gave their Pokémon something to eat, took a shower and called their parents. When it was around ten oclock the girls decided to go to sleep.

''Good night Misty.'' May said '' And Dawn dont talk in your sleep about Ash.''

But Dawn was already asleep. Dreaming about Ash.

**It was longer then I ment it to be, but it worked out good. or not. Please give me your awnser with a review.**


	3. 03 Second day, a lot of first things

****

The third chapter is ready. First I dont own pokemon, second Im dutch so my english may be a bit hard to understand.

''Speach''

_thought_

**Pokemon talk**

Chapter Three: Second day, al lot of first things.

´´Damn Brock, close those curtains, will ya´´

´´Yeah, we can still sleep for a hour´´

´´No Ash. Class starts in an hour.´´

As light broke in to the room, Ash and Ritchie knew they couldn't stay in bed any longer. Even if they where excited to be at the prestigious Pokémon island college, they had to attend class. After getting dressed they started to compare their schedules with each other.

´´First hour I have English´´ Ash said grumpy

´´I have Math.´´ Ritchie responded

´´Second period´´

´´ Is a free period´´

´´ Do we have any classes together ?´´ Ash asks clearly annoyed

´´ Yeah, battling class and gym, but gym is with all freshman.´´

After Brock interrupted there chat, pointing at the fact that they didn't had breakfast yet, they started to do what will become their morning routine.

* * *

Meanwhile in the girls dorm, a young girl opens her eyes. She clearly wanted to sleep more but she knew she had to wake up. Sitting in bed, she noticed that no one was in the room.

´´O god´´ She yelled ´´ I over slept. On my first day´´

She rushed over to her dresser and took out some clothes. She looked at her schedule to see which books she needed. She dashed into the bathroom to see if she looks good. But someone was ahead of her.

´´Good morning May´´ She said

´´ Dawn, hurry up where late.´´

´´ Relax May, we still have a hour before class.´´

´´ Really´´ She felt relieved that she wasn't late on her first day. ´´ But where is Misty?´´

´´´She went swimming, you know she is the little sister of a water gym leader?´´

After Dawn finally was ready with the mirror, May could freshen up as Dawn packed her books. They still had 45 minutes so they decided to talk a little before going to breakfast.

´´ Are you looking forward to your first day?´´ May asked

´´ Not really, we don't have any coordination classes today, But we do have a lot of free periods today´´

´´ Well, we have gym today´´

´´I'm not really into sports´´

´´Me neither, but it is the only class with every freshman and that includes Ash´´

_´´She had to bring Ash up´´ _Dawn thought_ ´´O god I can feel a blush_´´ She tried to hide her blush but Mat already saw it.

´´ You really have it bad for him´´ May teased

´´ We only met yesterday, so I think your overreacting´´ Dawn responded

´´ It could be love at first sight´´ May replied ´´ And why wont you like him, He is cute, good-looking and powerful trainer´´

´´It sounds like you have it bad for him to´´

´´ Maybe I do´´ May teased further to be interrupted by her stomach. ´´ Guess we better get some breakfast´´

* * *

Ash sighed as he walks into his first class at his new school. _´´ Pikachu can't come, Ritchie doesn't have the same schedule, looks like I have to be alone during class´´ _Ash thought before walking in to his English class. The classroom was pretty big and had large desks for three people to work at. And he saw two familiar faces occupying a desk _´´Or maybe not´´_

´´Mind if I sit here´´ Ash asks.

´´No you can sit here ASH´´ Dawn said except that last part which see screamed after realizing who wanted to sit next to her.

_´´Play it cool Ketchum, she sure looks pretty today´´_

´´Hey Ash ´´ May said snapping Ash back in reality.

_This is going to be fun, watching Dawn getting all nervous around Ash´´_

But before May could tease Dawn with getting red Dawn was saved by the teacher. Ash didn't pay attention to the teacher in front of him. He was looking at Dawn while Dawn was paying attention.

* * *

Later at gym class

''Alright children, I am Bruno. Because this is your first gym class I'm going to be easy on you. You will make up teams of five and play dodge ball against the other teams. Ill give you five minutes to make teams.''

''Ash, you be on my team'' Ritchie shouted

''Fine by me'' Ash replied '' And who else''

Ritchie was scouting the room looking for three others who could be in his team. There where a few free people, like Paul who was just sitting there. After a while he found the three perfect candidates.

''Girls want to join me and Ash''

''Sure'' Misty answered

''Ash, I found our other teammates '' Ritchie yelled at Ash.

''Great, who are thetheee'' Ash said idiotic.

''_She looks so good_ ''Ash thought while looking at Dawn in her gym outfit. ''_Damn, she's hot. Look at that, Stop it Ketchum , your not a pervert. But she looks so fine in that outfit._ ''Ritchie and Misty where trying to snap Ash back to reality, but to no avail. The did distract him from Dawn.

''_Holy crap, May looks hot too. That shirt is a bit to tight at least now I can see how big they really are and they are big, just the way I like it. Snap out of it. You don't look at those two in that way, even if there hot. Alright, now stop the drooling and try to make your self look good''_

''Sorry about that, I just have to go to the bathroom, and quick to.'' Ash said while trying to cover for his idiotic behavior.

But just like Ash, Dawn and May where fascinated by Ash appearance .

''_He sure has some muscle''_ They both thought.

After their little awkward experience, they played dodge ball. Ritchie made the Wright choice by adding Misty to his team. She crushed all her opponents, even Paul. Most had bruises and there was a little blood involved before the treacher decided to stop the madness.

''Alright Misty, I think that it is enough for today. Every one class is dismissed.'' Bruno yelled at his students.

* * *

Outside the gym hall.

''Ash, we have battling classes right?'' Ritchie asked

''Yeah, but first Im going to get Pikachu. Later'' Ash responded before running away

'' Poor Pikachu'' Ritchie sighed

''Why'' May asked

''Because'' Misty interrupted ''Pikachu is Ash only Pokémon, so during battling classes he has to do every battle.''

'What, but without three Pokémon at the end of the week, he be kicked out of school.'' Dawn yelled hysteric.

''You can help him, I mean you two have a free period know dont you, think of a way to give him more Pokémon'' Misty said, being surprised at Dawns concern.

''I know what we can do'' May said with a huge smile on her face ''Come Dawn'' taking Dawn by the arm and dragged her towards the school.

''Wasnt that a harsh class for you he buddy'' Ash said to the little rodent resting in his arms

**Pika pi **it cried weakly

'' Well, better get you to the Pokémon center''

''And after you have done that, come see me in my office'' a voice called behind him. It was professor Oak.

''Why?'' Ash asked nervous

''Just come'' Oak said before walking away.

''Well, that was strange'' Ritchie said after watching the whole scene ''Well Im going to see Brock and the girls in the cafeteria, come and see us when your done.''

''Sure'' And with that Ash was leaving, to find May and Dawn running towards Ritchie, but he couldnt hear what their where talking about.

''Did your plan worked'' Ritchie asked the girls.

''No'' The both said at the same time, while facing the floor as they where sad because of their failure.

''To bad, but we where suppose to meet Brock and Misty now.''

And they where off to the cafeteria

* * *

''This burger is delicious'' May said while eating her second burger

''Take it easy, we also have dinner on a few hours'' Misty said

''How do you keep thin while eating so much'' Dawn asked as she was jealous that she couldnt do that.

''All that fat probably go to her..''

''Finish that sentence and you will die!'' May yelled at Brock with the most anger he ever saw in someones eyes.

''Now where was I'' May asked herself. ''O yeah the ketchup''

**Pika **

''Pikachu, how many times do I have to tell you not to lick the ketchup bottle'' Ash yelled at his friend.

**Chaa **it cried hanging his head down.

''So, what did the prof needed you for.'' Ritchie asked

''A small matter, but it did gave the time for Nurse Joy to heal Pikachu, So anyone wants to battle.'' Ash answered and challenging his friends

''I do'' Ritchie quickly responded

''Me to'' May added

''I want to battle too'' Dawn screamed

''And I will be the referee'' Brock said '' Why dont we make it a double battle with Ritchie and Ash as one team and May and Dawn as the other''

''Fine by me'' they all said in union.

''Lets go the valley battlefield, the other battlefields are occupied'' Brock said

* * *

''This will be a double battle between the teams of Ash and Ritchie and the team of May and Dawn.'' Brock yelled while standing at sideline of the battlefield. '' To win, one team must defeat both their opponents Pokémon. Trainers ready?'' Brock asked and saw they where all nodding. ''Begin''

''Go Eevee'' May said as she was throwing the poke ball and unleashed a tiny brown fox like Pokémon.

''Go Cruz'' Ritchie shouted as he let his Larvitar out.

''Buneary, I choose you'' Dawn called out her rabbit Pokémon.

'' Pikachu'' Brock shouted ''You have to go on the field''

But before Pikachu reached the field a sudden flash appeared before him.

''Bulbasaur, I choose you'' Ash shouted

''Bulbasaur !!'' Everyone except Ash yelled.

''Ash, where did you get that Bulbasaur.'' Misty asked.

'' I explain' 'Ash said

Begin Flashback

''Ah Ash, take a seat'' Professor Oak said.

''Sure'' Ash replied while sitting down at the chair that stood before Oaks desk. ''What do you want to talk about?''

''Well, It came to my attention that you only have one Pokémon.''

"How do you know that?''

''I saw a blue haired girl and a girl with a bandana on talking to Professor Birch and Professor Rowan asking for a Pokémon for their friend, Ash Ketchum. To bad that they didnt have any that they could send.''

''It is still really nice that May and Dawn wanted to get me more Pokémon'' Ash said ''_Dawn is amazing, trying to help me even if we only met yesterday. I should thank her, and May too''_

''It sure was, and that is one of the reasons that I will give you this poke ball. It contains a Bulbasaur.''

''Thanks prof'' Ash said with a huge smile while taking the pokeball from the professor.

''It was originally mend for a new trainer, but it was too strong for a beginner, because of its high level and many attacks''

''Many attacks'' Ash said curious about what he mend by that.

'' Yes, his parents where a Rosalie and a Ivysaur, so it knows a lot of attacks, tackle, stun spore, vine whip, razor leaf, strength, solarbeam, sludge bomb, magic leaf, ingrain, toxic, cut, sunny day, sweet scent, sleep power, worry seed, leaf storm and synthesis.''

''Those are a lot of attacks'' Ash said confused.

''And Im sure it has many more attacks, but that is for you to find out. Take good care for it.''

''Thanks again'' Ash said happy to have a new pokemon

End flashback

''So thanks, Dawn and May, You're the best'' Ash said against his two female opponents.

''It was no problem'' May said with a little blush.

''Glad we could help'' Dawn added with a huge blush.

''Alright then'' Brock shouted, a bit annoyed because of the long wait. ''Begin''

''Dawn, lets take out that larvitar first, Eevee shadow ball'' May commend both teammate and Pokémon.

**eui**

''Buneary, Ice beam'' Dawn commended

**Buneary**

'' Cruz, counter shadow ball with dark pulse''

**Lar**

Cruz screeched with a beam of purple circles that nullified the black energy ball that Eevee fired at him. Unlucky for Cruz, the ice beam was a direct hit. After a scream of pain, Cruz was frozen solid.

''Nice one, Dawn'' May complemented her teammate.

''thanks'' she replied.

''Bulbasaur, Use Sunny day and then solarbeam on Eevee.''

**Bulba**

Bulbasaur obeyed his new trainer, Suddenly the sun started to shine bright, thawing Cruz out of the ice while Bulbasaur was absorbing sunlight. From the little hole on his bulb shined a bright light as it was ready to fire its solarbeam.

**Saur.**

''Eevee, dodge'' May shouted

Eevee jumped away, trying to dodge the solarbeam, but it failed. It wasnt a direct hit but it sure did damage as Eevee was breathing heavily

''Eevee, are you alright''

**Eui **it shouted letting her trainer know that she could battle.

Cruz now free from the ice was ready to attack. ''Dark pulse on Buneary'' Ritchie commend. Again Cruz fired purple circles, but this time it was at Buneary and this time it did damage.

'Buneary no!'' Dawn shouted.

''Bulbasaur solarbeam on Buneary.''

With Buneary trapped in Cruzs dark pulse, Bulbasaurs solarbeam was a full hit, freeing Buneary from the Dark pulse.

''Buneary, can you battle''

Slowly Buneary was standing up. She knew it was better to stop but she couldnt let her trainer down. **Buneary **it said, wanting to battle longer

''Cruz, finish this with rock slide'' Ritchie said as he was planning to end the battle.

Cruz dashed against the rock wall. With a full body tackle it hit the wall hard enough to make it crumble. Rocks where falling down to Eevee and Buneary.

''Dodge them!'' Both girls shouted. Eevee managed to get out of range before the rocks fall but Buneary collapsed from the damage it took before. Not able to defend itself a huge rock was falling at high speed at the little rabbit Pokémon.

''Shit'' Ritchie shouted not wanting this to happen.

''Buneary Nooo!!'' Dawn yelled with tears in her eyes knowing that her pokemon could get seriously hurt, or worse. The first rocks reached the ground. Not hurting buneary but blocking the way for Dawn to return her Pokemon. She knew that she was about to lose her friend.

The rock was about to strike the unconscious Pokémon, ending its life.

''Pikachu quick attack and iron tail.''

A white flash rushed to Buneary, jumped to the rock and pulverized it with his glowing tail, saving the little rabbit Pokémon. Dawn ran over to Buneary holding it in her arms.

**Buneary **it cried weak after returning consciousness .

''Im sorry Buneary'' Dawn cried ''I should have let you returned, but I let you go on. You almost died and I couldnt do anything to save you. Its my fault that you almost died.'' She said with tears flowing out falling on the little rabbit head.

**Buneary **it said still weak wanting to let her trainer know it isnt her fault.

As Dawn was crying she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw it is Ash.

''It isnt your fault Dawn, you didnt want Buneary to get hurt and you didnt let those rocks fall.'' Ash said gently while looking at her tears filled blue eyes.

''Oh Ash'' Dawn cried. Tears are flowing from her eyes, but then she felt a warm fluffy thing catch up one of her tears. It was Buneary catching a tear with one of her ears.

''And no one got hurt, Pikachu was able to save her and everything is fine now'' Ash said still trying to comfort Dawn inn which he succeded.

''Thanks Ash'' Dawn said while letting Buneary stand on her own feet. ''And Buneary I think you should thank Ash and Pikachu''

As Buneary was about to thank Ash and his Pokémon, she noticed Pikachu.

**Buneary **she said shy

**Pika **

Buneary gained a blush and pulled up it fur to hide her face. Dawn knowing what an awkward situation she was in, decided to let her rest in her pokeball.

''Alright'' Brock shouted '' The battle will go on between Cruz and Bulbasaur against Eevee.''

''Wait'' Ritchie yelled ''Because It was mostly my fault that Buneary almost got killed, I retreat''

''As you wish, The battle between Ash and May continues.''

''Eevee Shadow ball''

''Bulbasaur, counter with solarbeam''

The evolution Pokémon opens it mouth and forms a shadowy blob which it fires at his opponent while Bulbasaur shoot a white beam of solar energy at him. The solarbeam overpowered the shadow ball as it was heading towards Eevee.

''Use dig'' May commended

**Eui**

Eevee quickly started to dig and managed to avoid the solarbeam. May was sure she had the upper hand in the battle knowing that a ground attack would give a poison type like Bulbasaur a hard time, but she was wrong.

''Bulbasaur, sludge bomb in the hole.''

Bulbasaur obeyed and fired several projectiles at in the hole.

**EUI**

''Bulbasaur pull it out with vine whip.'' Ash commended wanting to get Eevee out of the hole to see if it was alright. After Bulbasaur lowered one of his vines in the hole it later got out while holding Eevee by its tail.

''Eevee is unable to battle the winners are Ash and Ritchie.''

* * *

During dinner

''How are Buneary and Eevee?'' Ash asks as soon as he saw May and Dawn coming back from the Pokémon center .

''They have to stay there for the night, but they will be alright'' May replied.

''Um Dawn'' Ritchie said as he felt guilty ''I want to apologize for what happened, it was my fault that you almost lost your Pokémon.''

''Its alright, you didnt wanted this to happen and besides everything will be alright thanks to Ash'' Dawn said before she gave Ash a kiss on the cheeks as a thank you which left them both incredibly red for a few minutes.

After dinner they decided to feed there Pokémon and headed for the boys room.

''So this is your room'' Misty asked

''Who is the unlucky one with the bottom bed?'' May asked

''That would be me'' Ash answered.

''You got a fridge'' Dawn yelled

''Yeah, dont ask me how but Brock managed to sneak one in, just like the microwave.''

The girls where offer a soda and the six had a nice chat. The battle of today was the main subject but also how the classes where and the coincidence that Ash, May and Dawn all had the same schedule, except battling and contest classes and that Ritchie and Misty had the same thing. Brock felt left out because he was a year higher and then the argument started how he had to share his room with 

freshman. Brock explained that last year and this year the aren't enough rooms to hold everyone from the same year together so they had to mix it up. Before they know the girls needed to leave.

The boys where homework free so they decided to watch a little TV (which Brock sneaked in, along with a DVD player.) When it was ten PM they decided to go to sleep.

''What a day?'' Ritchie said

''Yeah, First classes, First battle, First time I got another Pokémon.'' Ash could go on for hours but Brock interrupted. ''First time you got kissed by Dawn and became extremely red.''

''No I didnt!'' Ash yelled

''Both you and Dawn became redder that a tomato, you like Dawn dont you.'' Richie teased Ash.

''No I dont'' Ash yelled

''Admit it'' Brock teased along

''Good night'' Ash said loud and putting his pillow above his head leaving Brock, Ritchie and Pikachu laughing.

After they stopped laughing they went a sleep for another day full of adventure.

**Some things I better clear up.**

**-Girls are aloud to be at the boysdorm before 8 PM and Vicevresa**

**-Brock sneaked al those things by atteching them to his Onyx and so he could transport them.**

**-They have cable because they have cable internet on there room**

**One thing I like to point out is the size of this chapter. It is over 3200 words, Thats bigger then some oneshots, bigger then some of my schoolpapers. Talking about school I have a finalweek (I believe thats how you call it, I have a lot of tests in one week that is what i mean) do maybe next week no new chapter. There will be a new chapter of The Days after, my other fic because that one is finished and will be posted soon. Please Review.**

* * *


	4. 04 High stakes

**Chapter four is here. Here are the ages for now.**

**Ash: 14**

**Dawn:13**

**May: 14**

**Ritchie: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**Brock: 15**

**Paul: just turned 15**

''Calm down, Ash''

''How can I calm down?!'' Ash yelled hysteric ''I only have one day to get my third Pokémon!''

It was the fourth day on Pokémon Island College and everything went smooth. Classes went alright (Ash even learned a few things), They where good friends with each other and Ash, Brock and Ritchie have a real sweet room, thanks to Brock and his Onyx. The only problem was that Ash only has two Pokémon and three where required by tomorrow, or Ash could pack his back and returned home until he had three Pokémon.

''Just eat your breakfast.'' Misty said getting annoyed by Ash. ''There is no need to get hysteric .''

''He Misty'' Ritchie said ''Your family has a Pokémon Gym, cant you get Ash a Pokémon?''

''No'' Misty sighed '' I tried but my sisters needs all of the Pokémon their.''

''And professor Birch and Rowan cant give you a Pokémon.'' Dawn added giving the group a small depression until the bell ringed.

''I have to go math'' Ash said depressed ''Dawn, May you coming.''

''Im coming'' May responded.

* * *

The rest of the day, Ash stayed depressed.

_I cant stand to see him like that _Dawn thought _I dont know why, but Im happy when he is happy. Could it be that I, I like him. More then just a friend. _Dawn then looked at May. _She is teasing me about Ash ever since we met._

''Is their a problem Miss Berlitz'' A voice shouted at her.

''No, sir''

''SIR!''

''I mean Madame.''

The class started to laugh loud while Dawn got embarrassed by her mistake. She then looked up at the teacher who had the most furious eyes she ever saw. Luckily for her, she was saved by the bell.

''Contest training'' Dawn yelled excited

''Finally, all those study lessons where boring'' May responded ''Now we can at least show off what we can do.''

''And you have battling class now, right Ash.''

''Yeah, but all we are going to do are reading books'' Ash sighed ''We have sparring matches on Tuesday and Friday, well see you later.'' Ash walked away to his classroom.

''Ash looks so sad'' Dawn said soft.

''You would be sad too if he leaves because he is one Pokémon short.'' May replied.

''So would you'' Dawn said back.

''Yeah but I dont _LOVE_ him, like you do?''

''I dont love Ash.''

''Yes you do, I mean you where as red as my bandana when you gave him a kiss on the cheek two days ago.''

''That was because…''

''You like Ash.''

''Well, you said he was cute too.''

''But I have my eyes on someone else'' May said before gasping for air as she just revealed her secret.

''And who might that be?'' Dawn asked her friend after noticing her little blush.

''Well, it is um… Drew.''

''Drew, that green haired kid.''

''Yeah we go way back, he thought me a lot about contests .''

'''Tell me about it on the way to class'' Dawn said proud, knowing something she can tease May about.

* * *

**Later that day**

''Well Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Take a good look, we might not be here anymore by tomorrow.''

Ash was sitting on a bench with is two Pokémon, depressed because he didnt know what to do. _I only been here for four days, but still Im going to miss it. The battles, my friends, Dawn. Yeah I really going to miss Dawn, she is so kind, happy and beautiful, yeah she is beautifu,l she sure has a great bo…_

Before Ash could finish his thoughts a little orange monkey with a little fire tail flew right at him. As he was about to make a bad landing as rushed to him to prevent him getting hurt. To bad Ash had to catch him with his whole body and was knocked down.

''Aww, what was that.'' Ash said in pain.

**Chim char **the little monkey said, heavily breathing.

''Wow a Chimchar'' Ash was excited about meeting the little fire type. ''Are you alright, your are badly bruised?''

**Chim** it said while it gave a nod.

´´Chimchar, come here, dont waste time with that weakling.'' A voice shouted.

''That voice, it must be'' Ash suspicions where confirmed as he turned his head to see the trainer

''Paul''

''Chimchar, here your training isnt finished.'' The purple haired boy shouted.

''What, you let him train while he is this tired!'' Ash yelled at Paul, being concerned about Chimchars health.

''Stay out of this, It doesn't concern you.''

''Yes it does, when a Pokémon is hurt you shouldnt let him train.''

Paul just ignored Ash and decided to train His Pokémon even if it is hurt.

''Chimchar flame wheel on that rock.''

The little monkey obeyed and rolled over to the rock while covered in flames. It rushed directly to a large rock just outside the battlefield. Chimchar crashed at full speed on the rock and had a powerful knock back as he flied on the battle field unable to move.

Ash looked at the field an the patch of ground that surrounded it. It was a normal battlefield surrounded by grass and some rocks. Ash noticed the black places where Chimchar used Flame wheel. The field was almost completely black.

''Chimchar get up and use flame wheel again.''

**Chim Chaaar **the fire starter shouted wanting to use his flame wheel again but it just couldnt.

''Chimchar get up and use flame wheel'' Paul shouted.

Chimchar stood up again and managed to use flame wheel for a second until it collapsed. Ash ran towards Chimchar and picked it up.

''Where do you think your going with MY Pokémon'' Paul shouted at Ash.

''Im taking it to the Pokémon center.'

''No, you dont''

''Dont you give about your friend.''

''Friend, Pokémon's aren't friends. If you treat them as friends they start to slack off and disobey you, like your Pikachu, it even wont go in its pokeball.''

''Its because he dont want to and I respect that.''

''That is why your weak, You shouldnt have such a strong Pikachu.'' Suddenly Paul had a devilish smile on his face.

''How much do you want to help my Chimchar?''

´´Why do you ask that?''

''Because'' Paul says still with his devil smile on. ''I have a deal for you, We battle and if you win, you get Chimchar.''

''Sounds good.'' Ash said _This is my chance, if I win I have three Pokémon and can stay here and Chimchar wont be abused by Paul anymore. But I have to win so what happens if I lose._

''But what if you win.'' Ash said knowing that it was suspicious to bet a Pokémon.

''If I win I get Pikachu''

''What, no way the deal is off, I am not gambling with''

**Pikachu** The little mouse Pokémon said angry.

**Pika Pika Pikachu pi Pika chu chu Pikachu Pipipi Pika**

''Wait you want to battle?''

**Pi Pika Pikachu**

''Alright Paul I accept, We make it a two against two battle.''

''Fine, Lets begin Go Elekid.''

''Go Bulbasaur''

Both tossed a pokeball in the air. Ash pokeball revealed Bulbasaur while Pauls revealed a little, yellow, humanoid Pokémon with horns that resembles plugs.

''Elekid, start with thunderpunch''

**Ele **it shouted as its fist began to glow with electricity and rushed towards Bulbasaur.

''Razor leaf'' Ash commend Bulbasaur.

Both attacks hit but Elekid got more damage thanks to type advantage.

''Elekid, Thunder.''

**Ele **Elekid started to spin its arm to built up enough electricity .

_Think think, you learned something about thunder during battling classes. _Ash thought. _Umm Thunder accuracy could be influenced by….. Weather effects, and Sunny Day decreased the accuracy. _

''Bulbasaur sunny day, quick.''

**Bulba, **Bulbasaur quickly used sunny day by firing a white beam at the sky and the sun began to shine bright.

''Elekid, Now'' Paul shouted. Elekid fired a powerful thunder but according to Ash his plan it didnt hit Bulbasaur.

''Now solarbeam.''

**Bulba **The grass starter didnt need time to power up solarbeam and quickly fired it at Elekid

''Protect''

As the white beam of solarpower was about to hit elekid, a green shield appeared, stopping the solarbeam from hitting it.

As the battle heated up, students came to watch the match, that included May, Dawn, Misty , Brock and Ritchie.

''Ash'' Misty shouted ''What are you doing?''

''Not now, Im busy. Bulbasaur sleep powder.'

''Elekid get away from there and use brick break.''

Elekid did what its master asks and hitted Bulbasaur hard with a brick break sending it towards the sky.

''Now use Thunderpunch.'' Elekid jumped high and knocked Bulbasaur towards the ground with a powerful thunderpunch.

''Bulbasaur.'' Ash shouted as Bulbasaur was trying to stand up. " Are you alright?''

**Bulba **It said while nodding.

''Good, use sludge bomb''

''Jump and use thunderpunch.''

Elekid simply jumped over the sludge bomb again high to the sky as it was about to finish Bulbasaur with a thunderpunch.''

_What to do, umm uhh _Ash thought while under pressure _I got it._

''Bulbasaur use vine whip to get a hold on Elekids arm.''

**Bulba Saur** It used one of its vines to stop Elekid who gave a little scream of surprise.

''And now smack him to the ground.'' Ash commanded.

**Bulba **Bulbasaur smacked Elekid hard on the ground.

''Now Solarbeam''

Bulbasaur quickly used solarbeam on Elekid. After the beam was over Elekid laid several feet further, Not able to battle any longer. Paul returned Elekid and took another pokeball out.

''You will regret this'' Paul said while pointing the pokeball at Ash. Paul threw the pokeball up high, releasing its final pokemon

**Torr **

The audience gasped at Pauls Pokémon. It was a large turtle with a tree on his back.

´´A Torterra'' Ash said in fear for the giant turtle. _How am I going to beat that. Bulbasaur is already tired and Pikachu has a mayor type disadvantage._

''Torterra Razor leaf.''

''Bulbasaur counter with sludge bomb.'' The two attacks collapsed, but Torterras razor leaf won as it hit Bulbasaur.

''Use razor leaf again'' Paul commended.

''Counter with solarbeam.'' This time the solarbeam won hitting Torterra.

Bulbasaur was breathing heavily while Torterra was almost full power.

''Torterra finish it Hyper beam''

The continent Pokémon fired a huge orange beam at Bulbasaur, who was to weak to avoid.

''Use toxic''

Bulbasaur managed to hit Torterra with his poisons liquid. Badly poising Torterra but Bulbasaur was hit by a strong Hyper Beam, knocking him down.

''Bulbasaur, you did great turn back.'' Ash said letting his grass Pokémon rest in his pokeball.

''Pikachu hit it with Iron Tail while it is still recharging.''

**Pika. **Pikachu quickly used Iron tail on Torterras head. Torterra gave a little cry from pain but no real damage was done.

''What kind of retarded moron sends a Pikachu out against a Ground type.'' Paul yelled at Ash. ''Almost every other Pokémon was a better choice. Dont you have any other Pokémon?''

Paul noticed the anger in Ash his face and began to laugh real hard.

''You dont have another Pokémon have you? O this is amazing, not only will you be forced out of school, you also lose your Pikachu if you dont win.'' Paul laughed as he could, knowing that he will win and that Ash will leave school.

''What do Paul mean with losing Pikachu.'' Dawn asked worried

''If I lose I'' Ash said with anger ''Have to give Pikachu to him, that is why I cant afford to lose. Pikachu another Iron Tail.''

''Torterra stop him with Razor leaf''

''Pikachu burn those leafs with thunderbolt.''

Pikachu burned a way trough the leafs, leaving Torterra open for another Iron Tail. It hit him but this time on his front left leg. More people where coming to see Ash and Paul battle, believing that Paul would win. Ash and Paul found it annoying but they where to busy battling to notice.

Ash noticed that Bulbasaur sunny day was fading, giving thunder his accuracy back.

''How could you gamble Pikachu.'' May asked

''Pikachu wanted to battle.'' Ash responded. ''Pikachu, Iron tail.''

**Pika **Pikachu managed to hit Torterra with ease, still being around the leg area it hit him on the same spot as before. Torterra cried in pain.

_Thats it_ Ash thought, making a plan for beating the crap out of Torterra.

''Use iron tail again, on the same spot.''

Pikachu obeyed and gave Torterra another iron tail, Paul became annoyed and wanted to finish Pikachu before he could hit again.

''Torterra use protect yourself with sand storm''

Pauls plan worked as Torterra covered itself with a small sandstorm, knocking Pikachu away.

''Leaf storm, Now''

''Pikachu dodge with quick attack.''

Ash plan failed partly. Pikachu was hit but not with full power. Pikachu stood up ready to battle further. The audience where stunned that a Pikachu could hold his own for this long against a Torterra.

''Torterra, Hyper beam.''

Torterra started to built up energy and fired it at Pikachu.

''Pikachu counter it with Thunder.''

Pikachu send a powerful thunder against Torterra Hyper beam. The two attacks collapsed and exploded right before Pikachu. Pikachu couldnt handle much more damage as it was heavily breathing, But so was Torterra.

''Torterra finish this with Frenzy Plant.''

Torterra lifted his Front right leg, planning to unleash Frenzy Plant. But before that happened, Torterra collapsed as all the damage done on his left leg was enough to make it not able to hold Torterra weight. Frenzy Plant was unleashed, letting giant vines out of the ground but didnt hit anything. Ash saw this opportunity to finish the battle.

''Pikachu Use the vines to get airborne and use Iron Tail.''

Pikachu quickly climbed one of the vines, Jumped and hit Torterra right between the eyes with a powerful Iron Tail. Pikachu landed a few meters further because of some knockback. Both Pokemon where heavily breathing and Torterra was still down. Ash knew Pikachu was to tired to battle anymore but he hoped that Torterra fainted now. Ash hopes where down as Torterra came back on his feet.

''Hyper beam.'' Paul said to his Pokemon, knowing that he won the battle. ''Dont worry Ash, I will take good care of Pikachu. I will make him stronger than you ever can.''

Torterra started to built up power and Pikachu was to weak to do anything. Ash knew that he lost.''

''Paul, please dont take Pikachu.'' Dawn cried.

''Im sorry Pikachu.'' Ash said to his friend with tears in his eyes.

**Pika pi Pika chu.**

''I had a good time with you to.'' Ash replied to his friend.

''Torterra'' Paul yelled at his Pokémon.'' Finish this battle''

Torterra aimed to unleash his Hyper beam.

''NOO!'' Dawn cried.

It was to late Torterra didnt stop for Dawns commend. He fired the Hyper Beam. It looked like time stood still for everyone. And then, it happened.

Torterra attack failed. Before it could hit Pikachu it disappeared. Everyone was shocked.

''Torterra what are you doing'' Paul yelled.

Torterra didnt answer. He collapsed. He was unable to battle. Paul was stunned by the sight. He lost.

''How is this possible?!'' Paul screamed.

''I think I know why.'' Brock said ''It was all Bulbasaurs work.''

''What!'' Paul yelled at Brock.

''Think about it.'' Brock said calm even if Paul was angered. '' Bulbasaur last attack was Toxic, which poisoned Torterra. This was the last blow. And another thing that could have played a huge roll was the fact that you let him do two Hyper beams and a Frenzy Plant without recharge time.''

Paul tried to keep his cool, which was very hard for him to do. Ash ran towards Pikachu and congratulate him on a job well done. The audience walked away except Paul and the group.

''Torterra turn back.'' Paul recalled his Pokémon ''Stupid turtle, couldnt even beat a Pikachu.'' Paul walked away to be grabbed by the arm by Ash.

''Your aren't forgetting are deal are you Paul'' Ash said. ''Chimchar is now my Pokémon.''

''Fine'' Paul replied giving Chimchar pokeball to Ash. ''You weaklings deserve each other.'' With those words, Paul walked away.

* * *

''Nurse Joy, can you heal my Pokémon'' Ash asked at the Pokémon center knowing that all three of his Pokémon where pretty hurt. He found it more important that his Pokémon where healed then that his friends congratulate them on his victory.

''Sure'' Nurse Joy said about to take the pokeballs and Pikachu but she was interrupted.

''O Joy, in stead of heal his Pokémon, heal my heart because the first AHHH''

It was Brock trying to get it on with the nurse but he was interrupted by his own Pokemon.

**Croagunk **it said while dragging a poisoned Brock away.

''He you guys'' Ash said ''Looks like I stay after all, I now have three Pokémon, Thanks to Paul and Chimchar.''

''Thats great Ash'' Dawn said happy ''And you where great in battle too, it was amazing to see that Torterra lost to a Pikachu.''

Ash turned away to hide his blush he got from the compliment of Dawn.

''How about we register your Pokemon now'' Brock said, stunning everyone with his quick recover from a poison jab.

''Good idea.'' Ash said ''Nurse Joy''

''Yes, Ash'' The nurse replied

''I like to register the three Pokémon I will be using now.''

'' Alright '' The nurse said ''And which are those''

''Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Chimchar.''

* * *

**I admid the end was crappy. But please review**

* * *

* * *


	5. 05 Rival meeting

**A new chapter Is here.**

* * *

´´Pikachu, Iron Tail.´´

**Pika**

´´Cruz is unable to battle, the winner is Ash Ketchum.´´

It was a sunny Tuesday and Ash and Ritchie were at battling classes. Dawn and May where in the audience since they had a free period and Dawn dragged May along.

´´Good job, Ash.´´ Dawn shouted while waving at him.

Ash heard this as he waved back, but he tried to hide the blush that he got. Most people didn't notice this. But Ritchie did.

'' And when are you going to tell Dawn that you LOVE her?'' Ritchie teased.

''Shut up, Ritchie'' Ash yelled with embarrassment.

''Make me'' Ritchie chuckled.

''If you wish, Go Chimchar.'' Ash said while throwing a pokeball in the air.

''Want another match, Go Zippo.''

''Chimchar, Dig and then scratch.''

**Chimchar**

''Zippo, flamethrower in the hole.''

**Char**

''Chimchar, come above and then use scratch.''

Chimchar obeyed giving Zippo a little damage.

''Zippo use scratch'' Ritchie shouted.

"Class is dismissed.'' Cynthia, the teacher shouted.

Ash and Ritchie called back there Pokémon and decided it was a tie. Dawn and May quickly ran towards Ash and Ritchie.

''You where great Ash.'' Dawn said again causing Ash to blush.

''Thanks'' Ash said shy.

* * *

Enjoying the sun outside, the group of Ash, Ritchie, Dawn and May where sitting on a bench. All of their pokemon where playing or sunbathing. Pikachu, Sparky, Chimchar, Buneary, Pachiru, Piplup and Eevee where playing tag, while Bulbasaur, Zippo, Cruz, Combusken and Beautifly where sunbathing.

''So'' Ash said breaking the silence. ''What are you going to do the rest of the day?''

''Well'' Dawn answered ''Me and May are going to the cheerleading tryouts.''

''Sounds like fun'' Ash lied. ''And you Ritchie?''

''Nothing really.''

They stayed chatting for a while until Dawn and May had to leave.

''We must get going now.'' May said.

''Good luck'' Ash replied to the two.

''What are we going to do now?'' Ash sighed.

The two just stared at the Pokémon who were still playing. May and Dawn left them in the care of Ash and Ritchie so they couldnt leave. After ten minutes of boredom someone broke the silence.

''Well if it isnt Ashyboy.''

Ash looked up and was surprised by the face who said that.

''GARY'' Ash yelled with excitement. ''What are you doing here?''

''Im visiting grandpa.'''

''UMM'' Ritchie coughed '

''O yeah, Gary this is Ritchie, a classmate and Ritchie this is Gary, the grandson of Professor Oak.''

''Nice to meet you.'' Ritchie said ''But if you are the grandson of the Oak, why havent I seen you here before?''

''Because I am a researcher in stead of a trainer, and they don't have research class so I went to another school.''

''But Gary is also a good trainer.'' Ash added. Suddenly Ash had an idea. ''Gary, want to battle?''

Gary hesitated for a brief moment. ''Sure, Ash.''

Ash and Gary where at the battlefield. Ritchie was referee and the audience where the Pokémon and two random students.

''This is a battle between Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak, it will be a one on one match. Trainers ready, choose your Pokémon.''

Gary tossed a pokeball in the air.

''Chimchar go'' Ash said. Chimchar jumped on the battlefield.

''Bad choice Ash'' Gary said. Ash wondered why as he was looking at Gary but his vision was blocked by a giant turtle.

**Blastoise **It shouted.

''Blastoise'' Ash said with fear. Hanging his head down. _''Shit, Blastoise his strongest Pokémon, against Chimchar my weakest Pokémon, and to make it worse he has type advantage.''_

''Begin'' Ritchie yelled.

''Blastoise, lets make it a quick battle, Hydro Pump.'' Blastoise pointed his cannons on his towards Chimchar and shot water at Chimchar.

''Use dig'' Ash shouted. Chimchar obeyed and went underground dodging the Hydro Pump. ''Use scratch on his head.'' Chimchar jumped from underground and scratched Blastoise between the eyes. But Blastoise had no problem taking the hit.

''Blastoise rapid spin, followed by Hydro Pump.'' Gary commanded. The combo was successful as Chimchar was forced to have a little distance between him and Blastoise. That little distance was all he needed to fire a Hydro Pump at Chimchar, hitting his target.

''Chimchar'' Ash shouted. ''Are you alright?''

**ChiimmmCHAAR. **Chimchars flame began to grow, not willing to give up so easy. But he was weakened to the point that one blow finished the battle

''Great Chimchar'' Ash said happy to know the battle was still on. _''My hopes of winning are small but it is possible, if I only found a weak point or a place where Chimchar was safe from his attack'' _Ash looked over the battlefield for such a place but unfortunately for Ash it was a plain battlefield, but Ash saw the perfect spot anyway.

''Chimchar, Dig and get beneath Blastoise.'' Ash commended

''Blastoise, Withdraw.''

''_Perfect''_ Ash thought ''Chimchar now jump and hold on to one of his cannons.''

Chimchar jumped and grabbed on of Blastoise cannons. Now Blastoise couldnt attack Chimchar from any point.

''Blastoise, Rapid Spin''

''Chimchar hold on tight.''

The Rapid Spin was of no use as Chimchar managed to stay on Blastoise cannons.

''Blastoise, Withdraw your Cannons.''

Blastoise withdraw his cannons, but what Gary didnt plan was the fact that Chimchar was small enough to go with the cannons inside Blastoise shell.

''Chimchar, Flamethrower''

Blastoise cried in pain as he was hit by Chimchars Flamethrower inside his Shell, the weakest part of his body not used to get any hit.

''Blastoise, Rapid Spin at full speed.'''

Blastoise began spinning at a incredibly high speed, Ash, Gary and Ritchie all felt a strong wind coming from the spinning turtle.

''Unleash your cannons.'' Gary shouted. Blastoise obeyed his master and showed it cannons. Along with the cannons came a Chimchar.

''Sniper it out of the air with Water gun.''

Blastoise managed to get a critical hit. Chimchar fell down unable to battle.

''Chimchar is unable to battle'' Ritchie shouted ''The winner is Gary.''

''Chimchar take a rest.'' Ash said while returning his Pokémon ''You where great.''

''He sure was.'' Gary said ''Look at my Blastoise, how heavily it is breathing, your Chimchar is amazing, I wonder how the battle went if I didnt had type advantage.''

''Thanks'' Ash said.

* * *

''Ash, Ash snap out of it, come on buddy''

**Pika pika **

Ritchie and Pikachu where shaking Ash, trying to get him out of his trance.

''It is no use'' Ritchie sighed

''What is wrong with him?'' Gary asked.

''I dont know''

''Well that is for you to find out, I have to visit Grandpa'' And with that Gary left, leaving Ritchie with a stunned Ash.

''What is wrong with you?'' Ritchie asked

''Hi Guys'' said a voice from behind, Ritchie looked who it was and found out that it where Dawn and May in a incredibly hot cheerleading outfit.

''O, I get it know'' Ritchie sighed. ''Pikachu give Ash a little wake up shock.'' Ritchie whispered. Pikachu obeyed and restored Ash to a not drooling idiot.

''So, did you make it?'' Ash asked finally able to speak again.

''Yep, Both of us'' Dawn said happy.

''Congratulations'' Ash replied.

The group recalled all of their Pokémon and went to the cafeteria where they were joined by Brock and Misty for dinner. After a filling meal the gang went to the boys room because that is where all the cool stuff is. When it was eight a clock the girls went to there own room. Now it was a boys only zone. This gave Ritchie the chance to ask Ash something that was on his mind.

''So Ash, You like Dawn dont you.''

Ash spit out his drink out of surprise. "No I dont'' He lied.

''That is kind of suspicious, being all that defensive.'' Brock chuckled.

''So what if I like Dawn, what does that matter?'' Ash yelled

''Then you got competition, Dawn is one of the most popular girls in our class, Especially with the boys.'' Ritchie said.

''Oh'' Ash said soft, even slightly depressed.

''Even boys from my class talks about her'' Brock added.

''And Paul likes Dawn too'' Ritchie continued

''_Paul and older boys like Dawn, Damm why do I have to fall for the popular one, This just sucks.''_

''Im going to bed'' Ash announced

''Already, it is still light outside.'' Ritchie replied.

''Im tired''

''Alright, good night''

And Ash crawled into bed, depressed, with a tear in his eye. A tear for the fear of losing Dawn.

* * *

**I really suck at endings. Please review. When there are many reviews a writer like me feels pumped enough to write another chapter so for fans of my work (if I have any, I highly doubt that I have fans) Please give me review. Before chapter six I first write chapter five for The Days after, my other fic.**


	6. 06 Deprassions and a Mall

´´Class is dismissed.´´

´´Finally´´ Dawn said. ´´It felt like hours.´´

Ash just stairs blankly.

´´Ash are you ok?'' Dawn asked

''Im fine'' He replied.

''Well, you have been acting strange the last week.''

''It is just th-'' Ash was shut of by second year student. He had shoulder length blond hair, brown eyes and was in some kind of school uniform, which was strange because it wasnt necessary.

''Dawn, are we still going out Saturday?''

Ash just sighed and walked away, he still managed to hear Dawn reject him and said that they never had plans. Quickly she managed to get up with Ash.

''Im getting that a lot lately.''

''So I heard''

''But what was it you wanting to say?''

''Nothing really.''

''Oh'' She said sad ''Well, I have to go back now, May is still sick and it is my turn to nurse her.''

''Good luck.''

They parted away, Ash to the boys dorm and Dawn to the girls.

* * *

With Dawn.

Dawn entered the room with a depressed face. It just went worse when see saw May, still sick.

''Something wrong?'' May managed to ask with a lot of coughs.

''Ash'' She just said. Unknown to Dawn, the subject of Dawn and Ash was like a medicine to her.

''What is it? Didnt he returned your feelings. I knew I had to go to classes today.''

''No, it is just that is so depressed, so not Ash.''

''Maybe his love for you is driving him crazy.''

''No, I dont think that is it. But you need to get better, because Saturday the mall is going to open and then it is shopping time.''

* * *

With Ash

''_Why did I just have to fall for the popular one? Why not for Misty? But Misty doesnt have all those good qualities Dawn has._

Ash walked trough the boys dorm, rather slowly. He was in deep thoughts. Ever since he knew about Dawns popularity he was down.

''_Why does it bother me so much? So what if she is popular. Is it that I am afraid of losing her, but how can you lose something that you dont have.''_

His thought were interrupted by a familiar white cloak dressed professor.

''Ash, just the person I needed.''

''Something wrong?'' Ash asked rather surprised by the fact that he needed him.

''You know that this Saturday the mall is going to open?''

''Yeah, so?''

''We are short on people and when I viewed your list of Pokémon I thought you where perfect for small deliveries of supplies, so I am offering you a job.''

''I dont know''

'' Well here is a form with all the necessary information for you, If you say yes please tell me as soon as possible. I will be at my office.''

Ash walked to his room, Nobody there except a little yellow rodent.

**Pika pika.** It shouted before jumping in Ash arms.

''I missed you two.'' Ash said with a much better mood.

**Pika**

''O this, some information for a job.''

**Pika pipika pi**

''I will read it now, ok''

Ash sat down on his bed and started to read and say the important stuff to Pikachu.

''Working on Monday, Wednesday and Saturday for two-three ours. Vacation work optional. Working hours are determent by seclude. The use of Pokémon are not excepted at every position. 3,50 per hour, a twenty percent discount on everything in the mall.''

Ash was finished reading.

´´ Sounds good, dont you agree Pikachu?''

**Pika **it nodded.

''And I am kind of broke so some extra cash wouldnt hurt. Alright lets go to Oak and say we take the job.''

**Pika**

* * *

Ash walked out of professor Oak office, holding his schedule. ''Alright, Saturday from twelve till three and Monday and Wednesday from four till six, pretty good I most say.'' Ash walked back to the boys dorm but was halted.

''ASH''

Ash looked around and saw his good friend Misty with his other good friend Ritchie. _''Why are they together, and where is Brock?''_

''Ash'' Ritchie said after running towards ''You look in a much better mood, hey what is that in your hand?''

Ash handed the his contract and seclude over to Ritchie and Misty.

''You lucky bastard, Well congratulations.''

''Thanks, So what where you two doing _Together_''

Ritchie stayed calm and said they where practicing while Misty just blushed which was unnoticed.

''Well I am all pumped up for battle so who want some?'''

''Well, not me. Misty's water Pokémon crushed Cruz and Zippo so I only have Sparky left.''

''Alright, Misty you and I, one on one.''

''Uhh, sure.''

* * *

Dawn looked out of the window. Her thoughts where on Ash. Why he was depressed and if she could help him. She couldn't help but to have feelings for him. Ash wasnt a real popular boy with the girls. Yeah they found him a little attractive but she knows Ash better and knows that he is a warm and caring person, unlike Drew and Paul who where considered as high classed boys.

''Earth to Dawn''

''Uh'' Dawn forgot that May was there and that she was sick. ''Sorry need something.''

''Yeah, that you don't stare out of the window all day trying to figure what to do with Ash. And dont you have cheerleading practice?''

Dawn looked at the clock. ''O crap your right.'' Dawn quickly changed and stormed to the practice area, she didnt have to hurry that much since their clock is set ten minutes early but she dont like to be late. She stopped mid way to see what a group of students where looking at.

She saw Misty with her Poliwhirl, that was heavily panting and ASH. She was surprised that Ash was fighting again and that he was smiling. She didnt gave much attention to the match since Bulbasaur was barely sweating.

''Bulbasaur, Razor leaf''

''Poliwhirl, Ice beam.''

The two attacks collapsed and because Poliwhirl was weakened, Razor leaf got trough and ended the battle.

''The winner is, Ash Ketchum with Bulbasaur.'' Ritchie shouted.

The little crowd vanished except Dawn and some Black haired boy. Ash noticed that Dawn was standing their and his smile vanished.

''Hey, You and Me Saturday night, a place by your choice.'' The boy called to Dawn. Ash was eavesdropping while Misty and Ritchie where talking.

Dawn sighed. ''Listen kid, I don't know why everyone is still asking me out while I all tell them NO. I don't want a relationship with anyone here.'' Dawn turned her head and saw Ash staring, rather confused. She quickly turned her head away to hide her blush. It went unnoticed by Ash but not by the boy who was asking her.

''Alright I get it, you like Ketchum, I will spread the word that asking you has no point.''

Lucky for Dawn, Ash failed to hear this. The boy walked away and Ash walked towards her.

''Not ready for a relation yet.''

''Indeed, Yet'' Dawn said nervous, but who wouldnt be if you where talking to the one you liked about relationships. ''And when I am ready, I want to be friends first, like how we are. But I got to run, Cheerleading starts in five minutes.'' Dawn said trying to get away from this awkward moment.

Ash noticed that she was in her cheerleading outfit. _''She looks so damn hot in that outfit, I just want to throw her down and Stop it. Ash, you little perv. Well at least I am over my little depression, So Dawn is unreachable now ,but I didnt lose her. And if she wants a relationship, I am one of her first choices, she said so herself._

* * *

Saturday came quickly and Ash was on his first day of work. And he enjoyed it. He had to carry boxes around the mall, while his Pokémon brought small packages around. He got a compliment from the boss for doing an amazing job. The girls went on a shopping spree and when they where done, Ash was done as well, The four (Misty was also their) decided to see a movie together. They thanked ash for the twenty percent discount for their ticket. Ash had no choice but to she a chick movie, but to his surprise he enjoyed it, but maybe that was because Dawn fell asleep on Ash shoulder, which Ash didn't mind. Dawn awakened without a clue why May and Misty where smirking to her. Ash helped carry their bags to the dorm, which was needed because they bought to much to carry it their self. Finally arriving at their room, Ash was exhausted, but it was worth. A kiss on the cheek by Dawn was his award. He got one from May and Misty as well but he didnt care much about that. With a high sense of happiness he went back to his room.

* * *

Several weeks later.

All the freshman where gathered, Why? Because the first school trip was coming soon and it needed to by discussed. And it was professor Oak job to tell them.

''Alright children. The first thing you need to know is where we are going. We are going to Pallet town'' Ash face lightened up when he heard that they where visiting his hometown, nobody knew that Pallet town was his hometown. ''You will sleep in tents, All the supplies will be provided by the school. The reason why we go to Pallet town is for Terrain training and to see my lab. It will be a five day trip, We will hand out brochures with Information. You may leave after one is handed out. Thanks for Listening.''

The next week

''Is everyone here'' Professor Oak shouted. Cynthia checked the list.

''Only a few sick people are missing but we are ready to go.''

''Alright, set sail to Pallet town.''

* * *

**It wasnt really a great chapter, it was writing in a hurry but please review, and ****timoteyo7 you can use elements of my story, I am looking forward to reading it. **


	7. 07 school trip part I

**Yeah, 1200 hits, well enjoy.**

* * *

" Pallet town, Finally"

" He Ash, why are you so excited about going here?" Ritchie asked.

" Because, it is a school trip." Ash lied. _"And because it is my hometown. While you are stuck in your tents I can sleep on my comfortable bed. Thank god that Misty was sick, she would ruin everything."_

"We reached Pallet harbor, All students are ask to leave in ten minutes." Said the intercom.

"Come on Pikachu, time to leave."

**Pika**

Pikachu jumped on Ash his shoulder and together with Ritchie they left. Before they left the boat, Professor Oak wanted to talk to Ash.

"What is wrong Professor Oak?"

"What is wrong is that you are not planning to go sleeping in a tent but in your own bed."

"How do you know that?"

"I talked to your mother. I am fine with that, I am also going to sleep in my own bed."

"Why do you need to talk to me then?"

" Because the sleeping arrangements are in groups of two, meaning you need to get someone with you, and it has to be a boy."

Ash sighed. "I bet Ritchie doesnt mind."

Ash was dismissed and looked up Ritchie.

"Why did the prof needed to talk to you?"

"Sleeping arrangements."

"Huh?"

" You be sleeping with me at my house."

"Your house?"

"Pallet is my home town."

"You mean that I can sleep in a normal house and not in a tent?"

"Yes"

"That is GREAT! Thank god, they said it would be raining all night."

" Aren't you lucky."

"All students gather here!" Everyone went to Professor Oak.

"All right children, the rules. First we start everyday at eight in the morning. You be excepted to be ready by then. Second, you be sleeping in tents with someone of the same gender. If there is any problem come see me or Cynthia. Dinner is at seven. You have the rest of the day until we reach our camping spot."

The professor walked towards Ash and Ritchie. "I take Ritchie will be sleeping in your house." Ash nodded. "You two may go now, you dont have a tent to set up anyway."

"Thanks professor" Both said.

* * *

"MOM, I AM HERE" Ash yelled.

"Now Ritchie, remember my mom is a little bit, umm weird"

"ASH" yelled Delia Ketchum, the mother of Ash. She was dressed in her usual outfit. She pulled him in for a hug.

"Hi mom, you are chocking me."

"O sorry dear, and who is your friend?"

"This is my friend Ritchie, if you don't mind he be sleeping here, orders from the Professor."

"Of course I dont mind, in fact why don't you invite more friends. Like Misty, where is she?"

"Misty is sick."

"But you have more friends right?"

"I bet Dawn would kill to have a bed and shower." Ritchie interrupted.

"Who is Dawn?"

"The girl Ash has a crush on."

"Ritchie, shut up." Ash said angry.

"You got to invite her."

"Fine, I will talk to them tomorrow."

"Alright dear. I hope you two are hungry."

" I'll be right there mom, first I am going to let out my Pokémon in the backyard, Pikachu should already be there."

"Chimchar, Bulbasaur come out."

**Chimchar**

**Bulba**

"You three can go and play, I will feed you in a hour."

As Ash was walking back but was interrupted by three Pokémon.

**Pikachu**

**Char, Char**

**Larrr**

"Now play sweet with the others." Ritchie shouted.

It was dinner time and Delia couldn't stop asking questions. Especially about Dawn. Still Ash managed to tell that he had got two new Pokémon and the trouble he had for not having three. That he had a job at the mall and about his rival Paul. After a while a Delia went from Ash to Ritchie. After Ash and Ritchie had a full belly, it was time to feed their Pokémon. When it was starting to rain they recalled their Pokémon. They relaxed until bedtime, Ash slept in his room and Ritchie in the guest.

* * *

Morning broke and after a good breakfast they walked back at the meeting point.

" Hey Dawn, May" Ash shouted after spotting his friends.

"What happened to you two yesterday?!" Dawn shouted.

" Nothing, W-Why?"Ash asked nervous.

"Because you two just disappeared!" May shouted

" Wow what happened to your hair?" Ritchie asked. This was a fatal mistake. Both May and Dawn gave him a death glare and where ready to use violence.

"What happened to our hair. THIS IS THE RESULT OF SLEEPING OUTSIDE." May yelled.

" He, how do you two seem to be perfectly fine?" Dawn asked.

"YEAH, Your hair isn't a mess, you smell good and you are happy. O MY GOD, YOUR SLEEPING IN A HOUSE!!" May yelled at the top of her lungs.

"How the fuck can you guess that?" Ash asked surprised.

"So it is true?"

"Yes it is true, and I had to invite you."

"I accept." Dawn responded in a second flat.

"Me too."

"All right, stay with me after the trip is over" Ash sighed.

It was a trip to a near forest at the river. The lessons was how to use trees, rocks and water in battle. After a demonstration by Cynthia, they practiced the rest of the day. Since Ash and Ritchie where the only one who weren't wet, dirty, tired and grumpy, they kicked ass. The professor was busy in his lab so he wasn't there. The day was over very quick and now is the moment Ash really wished it would never happen: His mom meeting Dawn.

* * *

It was over, and Ash didn't want to remember it. The questions to Dawn, The story about Ash and the baby pictures. During dinner, Ash went to the bathroom and cried a little. And the evening wasn´t over yet. Dawn was in the backyard right now, alone, feeding her Pokémon. And his mom just pushed him towards her.

"_At least she approves Dawn, and she was kind enough to make us hot cocoa. She is sweet but sometime she is over enthusiast."_

**Pikapi pika Pikachu**

"What do you think? How would you feel if you have been humiliated by your mother to the girl you love."

**PIKA**

"DID I SAY LOVE!"

**Pika pi pika chu **

"I don't know, I mean, I don't know how she feels about me."

**Pika pi pi chu PIKA**

**Buneary**

" Buneary, Let loose of Pikachu." Dawn yelled.

As soon as Pikachu got the change he used quick attack to escape Buneary's grasp. Buneary just skipped after him.

"I am so sorry Ash." Dawn quickly apologized.

"There is no need for." Ash replied smiling. "Here is some hot cocoa."

"Thanks."

Ash took a zip. "HOT, HOT GOD I BURNED MY LIPS AND TONG"

"Are you alright."

Ash started blowing. "Yeah, just a little tingly."

"Must resist the urge to kiss."

"What, I didn't catch that."

"_Shit, I said it out loud." _"I uhh said that it was quite a night."

"Yeah, sorry for all the questions."

"No need to worry, all the story's and pictures where worth all the trouble. That rash is gone right?"

"Yeah, but please never mention that again, it was very embarrassing."

Dawn just laughed. The two stayed talking until it became a bit to cold. They called back their Pokémon and went inside.

"Time to discus the sleeping arrangements." Delia shouted. "I will sleep on the couch, Ritchie in Ash his room, May in the guest room and Ash and Dawn in my room."

Dawn looked shocked and Ash chocked in his last bit of cocoa.

"WHAT" Ash yelled "SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED WITH DAWN."

"Is that so bad?" Dawn asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"No, it is just that I am surprised that my mother would suggest something like that." Ash quickly replied.

"It's ok"

"But if your not comfortable with it, I guess we can change." Delia interrupted.

The sleeping arrangements where as followed. Ash got the couch, Delia the guestroom, Ritchie Ash his room and May and Dawn got Delia's room. The girls where eager to get a shower after getting dirty from sleeping outside. As Delia got ready to go to sleep and May was in the shower Ash, Ritchie and Dawn where downstairs, watching TV. When May was ready she called Dawn and went upstairs leaving Ash and Ritchie alone.

"Don't you feel like an idiot. You had a change to do where half the school is dreaming of." Ritchie said.

"And that is?" Ash asked dumbly.

"Sleeping in the same bed with Dawn."

Ash started to blush at the thought. When his mother said it he was to surprised to blush and Dawn was their. "You know how awkward that would be."

"Really awkward, but when are you going to tell her that you like her?"

" I don't know, I mean she did reject all those dates and I really like her."

"I understand." Ritchie yawned "I am going to bed, night Ash."

"Good night Ritchie."

Unknown to the boys May was eavesdropping. _"So he does like her. She has trouble admitting it but it is so obvious that she likes him. It is time to be Miss Matchmaker. Better go to bed before Ritchie gets here."_

A few minutes later, Dawn came in the room. She quickly went to bed.

"Night May."

"Night Dawn, and don't be disappointed that Ash isn't sleeping here."

"I knew you wouldn't leave it alone."

" I saw your face when Ash protested, don't take it personal, he would probably sleep on the floor."

"He is that kind of guy."

" Sometime I wish for your sake that he was more like Drew."

"Well, I am glad Ash isn't like your o so perfect Drew, I tell you, that guy is going to break your heart. I know you have a crush on him but he is a player so don't expect anything serious. Ones he got in your pants it would probably be over."

"You know nothing about Drew, he isn't like that!"

Dawn sighed. "I hope I am wrong. Lets get some sleep."

"Fine."

* * *

The next morning.

Ash and Ritchie got up a bit earlier then the rest because they needed to shower. Breakfast was silent. There was a certain tension between Dawn and May. And Between Dawn and Ash. And not only during breakfast. The whole day. The day wasn't much different then the first day. It was still terrain practice only an other terrain.

They were on their way back to Ash his house.

"Dawn, can I talk to you for a second?

"Sure Ash, what is it?"

"I want to apologize for last night. It is not that I mind sleeping with you in the same bed, it is just" Ash started to have a little blush " That it would be awkward."

"Don't worry about it, You didn't do anything wrong. I just wonder why your mother would do such a thing.

"Do you think she is trying to..you know… get us together."

Both Ash and Dawn turned their heads to hide their blush at the thought. It was an awkward moment. Luckily May interrupted.

"Dawn can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure May." Ash left to talk to Ritchie.

"I want to apologize. We have been avoiding other all day and I don't really have a reason to be mad at you. It is just, when I hear something bad about Drew, I just can't stand it."

"I forgive you. You did got me out of a tight spot." Dawn talked about what Ash said. The two giggled until they arrived at Ash House. The night went pretty smooth. Their where no problems and no tensions. Delia didn't try to set Ash and Dawn up.

Everyone was already asleep, except Ash.

"_Tomorrow where going to visit Oak's lab. How much would it have changed? Tracey is going to be disappointed when he hears that Misty isn't with us." _Ash yawned _"That is a problem for tomorrow."_ Ash drifted to sleep.

* * *

**The little fight between Dawn and May was intended to be short. Please Review.**


End file.
